To Gaze Upon One's Daughter
by emeraldd30
Summary: Frances reflects upon Elizabeth's engagement while watching Ciel, Lizzy and Sebastian interact. A little angsty...


Author's Note: I was inspired to try my hand at a Kuroshitsuji fic while listening to the song _slightly chipped moon_ from the kuro 2 soundtrack (it can be found on youtube). This is my second fanfic ever written so don't be too harsh ;-)

Its a oneshot but I could add more to it if people would like, just let me know. Please review

Thank You!

To Gaze Upon One's Daughter

The Marchioness Frances Phantomhive-Midford, born into the Queens Watch married into the Queens Knights. Currently found herself standing upon the large window of her private sitting room. Frances gazed out onto the garden below, brow in a crease palm tightly gripping the hilt of a rather ornate sword. She made for both a beautiful and fierce sight. The sun shone through the semi stained glass window, illuminating her blond hair held in an intricate braid. The suns warm beams cast fluttering colored shapes upon the Marchioness cream-colored dress, the colorful dance did not suit her mood.

Her Emerald eyes bore into the visage of her daughter Elizabeth. Lizzy sat upon a white lace blanket surrounded by flowers, It seemed she was making a pink and white flower wreath. A sweet smile was spread across her sun kissed cheeks. Frances mused that Lizzy with all of her obvious mirth shining about her looked a good deal younger than her sixteen years. Elizabeth was clearly very happy today. The Marchioness did not doubt for a moment that her daughter's good cheer had far less to do with sunshine and flowers and far more to due with Lizzy lunch guest.

None other than the infamous Earl Ciel Phantomhive, The Midford matriarch's once upon a time sweet nephew and Elizabeth's fiancé. She smirked at the idea of her daughters betrothed, a discontented half snort caught in her throat. Frances watched as Ciel sipped his tea and looked through a pair of gold-plated binoculars at the countryside beyond Midford manor. Lizzy casting frequent heated glances his way. Ciel appeared to be talking as little as possible as usual. Frances scowled at the sight of Ciel's butlers constant hovering, clearly waiting for his Lords next spoiled demand.

She honed her excellent swordsman eyes in on said butler. She looked past his perfect dedication and charming manner into what she was almost sure were hungry eyes. It was as if this Michaelis man was feasting his eyes upon his lord, practically salivating.

"_Boys and their butlers how disgusting." _Frances spat allowed. Her eyes taking in the petulant pose of her dear deceased brother Vincent's son. No this boy wasn't the child Vincent had loved so, Frances didn't know who this boy was or better yet what this boy was. Poor sweet Rachel, The Marchioness glanced around the sitting room that Rachel Ciel's mother had helped her decorate so many years ago. Frances quickly said a little prayer that Rachel would never know the darkness befallen her only child. The boy wasn't right, there was something off Frances just new it. Without realizing it she began a whispered chant "_something's not right something is off, what is it what is it?" _

Lost in her thoughts she wondered why Ciel indulged Elizabeth so? Was it a sense of duty? Once both the Phantomhives and Midfords very much wanted their children to marry. But now that Ciel was head of his own house he could easily break the arrangement. Ciel and Elizabeth had yet to hold a formal public engagement celebration. So the dissolvement of the previously promised partnership could be undertaken with little scandal. Though Frances knew it would break her daughter's heart. Ciel was her fiancé in every sense of the word. Every fiber of her very being loved Ciel, she always had. This was a most dangerous thing because although many successful marriages were based on less love Lizzy was simply too invested, Frances just didn't think Ciel would ever take her precious daughter to the altar.

perhaps in some way the young earl did love Elizabeth, but she felt very unsure of just what kind of love it was and how deep it ran. The Marchness eyes shifted back to the ever-present butler. The last thing the Midford or Phantomhive house needed was another scandal. A dark cloud hung over the two houses in years passed. It seems that perhaps we have all been cursed, that thought earned a harsh laugh to flow thru painted red lips.

It made sense really Vincent, Rachel, Ciel and even Rachel's sister Ann all were bombarded with tragedies. Frances needed to keep Elizabeth from befalling the same fate.

However she knew Lizzy wouldn't hear a negative word about her precious Earl. So Frances tried in roundabout ways to interfere. The Marchioness often sent her daughter to social gathers when she knew that Ciel was away. She hoped one of the other young boys of the nobility would catch her daughters eye. But they never seemed to, although she had noticed Lizzy's eyes fixed upon the young Lord Trancy at several gatherings. It seemed they knew each other in some respect because Lord Trancy would often return her daughters look with a flirtatious grin and nod. Trancy certainly was handsome but he wasn't without scandal and the last thing Elizabeth needed was another blue-eyed boy with a knack for disappearing. Certainly not another boy who was believed dead only to reappear with a handsome black-haired butler in tow. "_Lord no not another boy and his butler."_

Frances found her thoughts somewhat desperate, perhaps Lizzy didn't need a boy at all but rather a man to lavish affection upon her. A man capable of stealing her heart away from Ciel. It wasn't unheard of for a girl Lizzy's age to be courted by a man in his twenties. Elizabeth only seemed to enjoy the company of one older noble in particular. He was a Prince after all but he was also dark-skinned and from a godless land. Not at all suitable for her daughter. The Marchioness wanted to break off the engagement her self. But she knew Lizzy would never understand, never see the bigger picture and would hate her mother probably forever. Frances just couldn't bear that fate either. "_Damn Ciel and damn his butler both right to hell." _She ground out voice dripping with anger. She brought her hand to her lips in a bit shock of at her words. Frances chided herself surely Ciel and Sebastian didn't truly deserve a place like hell to call their home.

A rare sight befell Frances as she clutched at the crimson drapery surrounding the window. A Single tear slid down her porcelain cheek. "_I'm so sorry my dear sweet Lizzy for I don't believe Ciel Phantomhive will ever truly be the knight you so deserve."_


End file.
